The present invention relates to bone (e.g., spinal) fixation arrangements, and is particularly directed to an assembly and an associated method, for a fixation arrangement, that provides a high degree of adjustment for accommodation along multiple axes in multiple directions.
Bone fixation arrangements are used to hold bones or bone pieces. One specific example of a bone fixation arrangement is used for spinal vertebrae fixation and is commonly referred to as a spinal implant. Such spinal implants are used in treatment of patients with deformed and/or mechanically insufficient spinal columns.
Longitudinal members (e.g., rods) of the implant arrangement are typically contoured to a desired configuration and connected to spinal vertebrae via the use of a plurality of connector assemblies and associated bone screws.
Difficulty may be encountered during connection of the implant arrangement to the spinal column. Specifically, insertion of screws along a non-aligned curvature may prove difficult and require increased operating time for placement of an implant arrangement.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a connection assembly for connecting a bone engaging fastener to an elongate member. The assembly includes a fastener connector having a slot through which the fastener can extend to secure the fastener connector and the fastener together. The slot is elongate to permit securing of the fastener at any of several locations along the slot. The assembly includes a member connector having a portion to connect with the elongate member. The fastener connector and the member connector have portions that engage each other to permit relative adjustment movement in at least two dimensions and to secure the member connector relative to the fastener connector subsequent to the adjustment.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a connection assembly for connecting a bone engaging fastener to an elongate member. The assembly includes a fastener connector having a slot through which the fastener can extend to secure the fastener connector and the fastener together. The slot is elongate to permit securing of the fastener to any of several locations along the slot. The assembly includes a member connector having a portion to connect with the elongate member. The fastener connector and the member connector have a universal pivot interconnection there between to permit relative universal pivot adjustment movement.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention provides a connection assembly for connecting a bone engaging fastener to an elongate member. The assembly includes a fastener connector that has two integrally formed portions. The first fastener connector portion is for location adjacent to the bone and has an opening through which the fastener can extend and into the bone. The second fastener connector portion has one part of a ball and socket connection. The assembly includes a member connector that has two integrally formed portions. The first member connector portion has another part of the ball and socket connection engaged with the part of the ball and socket connection of the fastener connector. The second member connector portion has an aperture for receiving the elongate member.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides a method of connecting a bone engaging fastener to an elongate member. A fastener connector is connected to the bone engaging fastener. The fastener connector has a first fastener connector portion for location adjacent to the bone and that has an opening through which the fastener can extend and into the bone. A second fastener connector portion has a part to engage a member connector. The step of connecting the fastener connector includes selecting a distance, to space the second fastener connector portion from the bone engaging fastener, from among a plurality of distance choices, and securing the fastener connector to the bone engaging fastener with the second fastener connector portion at the selected distance from the bone engaging fastener. The method includes connecting and securing a member connector, which has a portion to connect with the elongate member, to the elongate member. The method includes connecting the fastener connector and the member connector. The fastener connector and the member connector have parts that engage each other to permit relative adjustment movement in at least two dimensions and to secure the member connector relative to the fastener connector subsequent to the adjustment. The step of connecting the fastener connector and the member connector includes relatively adjusting the fastener connector and the member connector in the at least two dimensions and securing the member connector relative to the fastener connector subsequent to the adjustment.